


Be wise and fool

by LittleHecate



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Amnesia, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Tags Are Hard, the force is built different in the unknown universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleHecate/pseuds/LittleHecate
Summary: He wakes up in a crashed ship, how did he get there, what happened and who is the tanned boy?He wakes up in a leaf hut, his head is pounding, he has no idea how he got here or who the blue man sleeping next to him is.orThrawn and Ezra both have amnesia and I honestly just want to jump to the juicy parts but I gotta make the context u know?
Relationships: Ezra Bridger/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

By the time he realized he was awake and staring and the ceiling, his body became aware of the pain. His limbs felt heavy and he had no desire to get up, yet waking up in a foreign place doesn't exactly put u at ease to be able to sleep. He slowly attempted to get up, brushing dust and some other bits of ceiling parts he leans on the cold metal walls. A ship. A very big ship and it was mostly destroyed, either a crash or an enemy attack, maybe both. Half of the front side of the ship was missing, it was a miracle nothing big fell on him, it was as if something protected him.

Once his eyes adjusted properly he could see, not far away from where he was standing, a small pool of blood coming from under a pile of wall and ceiling parts. He stumbled towards the pile and started pushing off some small and medium-sized bits. One slightly bigger plate and he heard it. A harsh breathing pattern. Somebody was alive under the big heavy chunk of metal. Alive meant not crushed to death. Not crushed to death meant there was space under. He circled around the piece and noticed a dark blue mess of hair and a gap. He can pull the person out this way. He cleared some more debris, with one hand pushed the piece of metal only a bit, and with the other, he carefully pulled what seemed to be a child out.

The kid was running a high fever, his forehead burning, there were some patches of dried blood on his head, and his right leg was twisted in an unnatural way. He ripped his own clothes as well as the child's in order to attend to the kid's injuries, as well as his own's. He looked around once more, the two of them were completely alone and he was the only one in working condition. He laid the kid in a more comfortable position and tried to remember what happened here, there was a tug in the back of his mind, a mission he forgot, but nothing came. He doesn't really remember much, his short name, Thrawn, but his survival instincts were screaming at him.

He needed to find food and water to survive so he got up and started going deeper into the ship. As Thrawn walked across the bridge he noticed a few dead crewmembers, too few for such a huge ship. The others probably escaped or got captured? If that was the case, the attackers might be nearby, he needs to hurry or they might return to look for survivors. He already found the med bay and the food storage. He crafted a simple basic backpack, grateful his survival skills were still there and grabbed whatever he deemed necessary.

Thrawn quickly returned to the front side with his backpack and picked the boy up bridal style. He stepped out in what seemed to be a tall forest, maybe a jungle? Lots of resources and dangers alike. Thrawn started going what he assumed to be north of the ship, he wasn't 100% sure but better than no direction sense. Not far away, but not close either, he could hear the faint sound of water. He followed the sound source and found a river, the water was pretty clear and it probably had fish in it. Camping near it wouldn't be a bad idea. Thrawn went down the river until he found a waterfall and further ahead, a lake. Right next to the waterfall seemed like a good spot, half-hidden by the hill side.

Letting the kid rest against a tree, he started making a leaf hut, messing it a bit in the process. Despite having the skill still in him, the amnesia made it hard to remember how exactly he was supposed to build it.

Thrawn managed to make something pretty decent, glad he had the trees above him as natural cover for rain. He sighed and put the blankets he grabbed from the ship, in the small hut. He took the kid, placed it on the blanket, covered him, took a piece of cloth, submerged in the river's water, and set it on the child's forehead. This should do it for now. He was drained, the hut building took all his stamina, he knew it shouldn't have, but then again, he was also injured.

Thrawn planned to eat something before sleeping but as soon as he touched the blanket, he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_get out of there right now! That's an order!_

_please get out of there!_

_Whatever happens next_

**_happens to both of us_ **

He instantly shot up, a bit too fast as dizziness immediately hit him. He gently laid back down on the soft blanket, shivering a bit, with his arms over his eyes. It is cold. Why is it cold? he let his arms fall sideways to allow him to see where he was. There were leaves above and around him, a leaf tent? ''What in the-'' his words stopped mid-sentence when he heard a small groan next to him and something shift. He shot up again, backing away from whatever moved, and cautiously watched as a figure next to him turned around. First thing he noticed whoever this person is he's HOT, his cheeks took a soft reddish color as he watched the other open his crimson shining eyes, very distinguishable from his blue skin, and the hair a blue-black mess. He could tell only from his face that this person was probably fit.

''U're finally awake'' the blue man said, taking him by surprise. Not knowing how to reply, he slighting nodded his head.  
''That was fast, u had a pretty high fever yesterday'' the blue man started to get up ''I'm...Thrawn, I think''  
''U think?'' he ran his hands thro his hair, it was pretty short and he noticed by the different skin color he wasn't the same species as Thrawn  
''Heard it in a dream, felt fit, I can't really remember anything so I hoped you-'' Thrawn's red eyes scanned him for a second before continuing ''I'm guessing, based on ur confusion that u don't remember anything either''  
  
'...remember?' his eyes immediately widened as he realized. There was nothing he could recall. Where he was, how he got here, WHO WAS HE?! his breath started fastening almost going full panic attack when a growling sound interrupted his thought, his arms flying to his stomach and his head darted to one side, he was hungry. While a bit embarrassed, he took a glance at the blue guy just to notice the other also had his head slightly turned, his checks also a deeper color... _oh_

''There should be some canned food outside'' Thrawn said as he put his hand in front of the other ''I'm not sure u can walk'' and he sure was right. He looked down, yeah, his leg looked like it couldn't move on his own so he gratefully accepted the help.

He sighed, this was all confusing, not able to even recall his own name. Thrawn said he'd heard it in a dream, a memory dream probably, maybe he might too? Well whatever, food first, can't think when hungry so he asked Thrawn to lay him down on a spot close to him, but not _that_ close

Thrawn handed him a can of whatever that was, he wouldn't complain. They ate in silence for what felt like minutes til he broke the silence ''Thanks''. The sudden thanks made Thrawn raise one eyebrow, he noticed it and continued ''For food and...u said I had a high fever, I assume u took care of me so...thanks''

Thrawn only nodded in response and quietly finished his meal and went over to a close river to wash, for him it took a bit longer, eating hurt a bit, his muscles sore for some reasons. Thrawn helped him to the river that was quietly pouring into a lake, not too far away, and stared at it. 2 blue-purplish eyes stared back, his skin a copper layer, some scars covering his face and his hair black, short, and unsurprisingly messy. His eyes widened for a bit, faint whispers passing by his ears, but he couldn't make sense of what was being said.

Before he even realized it, Thrawn was no longer by his side. For how long was he standing there? One glance back, he saw the blue-skinned man moving around, making a campfire. The woods seemed wet around here, so the branches Thrawn was using must be from some other places, which brings him to something he might be able to get an answer to.

''Where?'' was all he asked. Thrawn stared his way, nodding in understanding ''I can't tell, I woke up on a ship, u were there, the ship is broken''

More questions, fewer answers, he let his head drop, the whispers got louder. The more he focused on it, the more it sounded more like a melody, calming him. It was gonna be ok, whatever happened.


End file.
